User talk:EcuramFerata
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hi there! I see you just made this wiki. I could help out. I have a wiki of my own and I like playing Minecraft. If you need someone to jolt down stuff on here, you can count on me :) Your welcome :) I will probably be contributing a lot here cause' I've got nothing else to do -_- So you have had this wiki for a while? ThaChompyLeader 21:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Nobody has '''ever '''visited my wiki, I know how you feel. I've done about 185 pages all on my own. I was about to make a wiki focused on Minecraft Fan-Fiction until I saw this. Then I was like "Well, I guess I'll just do stuff on here, then!" ThaChompyLeader 21:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader I like helping people out with new wikis, anyway :D glad I came! I like how you started the Helm Of Herobrine story. I'm already wanting to read more! I might leave behind a story also ^^ I love writing stories but I never finish them. Check out this animation I did:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=184eq9uEAwQ I'll be making more Minecraft animations like this, in case you were wondering, I used a bamboo tablet with Flash. I plan to make MUCH more..mwahaha.. ThaChompyLeader 02:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Yes, it's for other people to add :) If you have any ideas feel free to write! ThaChompyLeader 13:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader o-o I didn't know you could make badges...I should remember that whenever I'm on my wiki. ThaChompyLeader 13:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Your welcome! I'll be making more templates soon. Oh, and I left a little story behind...:) I wrote some more Hunters If you want to read it. ThaChompyLeader 20:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Sure, go ahead. ThaChompyLeader 23:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader I'd like it if you keep the text as it is. ThaChompyLeader 01:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader I am the 3rd one on this wiki. You know that? Another mob page I made another Mob page. It is End Slime. Dialgaofpower 15:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New book series I made a new book series called "Tini's adventures", A first-person variation book series! Dialgaofpower 17:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I cleaned this place up a bit (added all pages to categories) so it's more organized. ThaChompyLeader 15:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Challenge accepted. Let me guess what the higher rank is, Moderator/Admin? News I have great news! We'll be expecting a fourth user. His name is HiddenVale and he's from Minecraft Wiki. ThaChompyLeader 21:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader My friend just now got on, I believe his username is Creeperlord01. ThaChompyLeader 01:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Alrighty I never really expected to receive admin rank, thx! ThaChompyLeader 13:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Permission I talked to Dak47922 on Minecraft Creations Wiki about needing users and he gave us two options. 1) He would post a tweet about it on the front page that would be seen by about 1000 people a week. 2) We were to join the Minecraft Wki Network that would make viewing wikis easier. I don't want to go ahead and do something without permission, so what do you think we should do? ThaChompyLeader 18:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Background Do you mind if I change the background for the wiki? I was going to have it slightly transparent, but I want to see what you think first. I was thinking of changing the background again. What do you think about this one? ThaChompyLeader (talk) 13:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader Editing I added a section (or rather a couple) in the "Fanfiction Help" page refferenced on the home page, is that ok? ThaChompyLeader (talk) 19:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader